Uchiha&Daughter
by Pershefonne
Summary: Just a short story about Sasuke and his little daughter. A cute shot story. Please go on and read.


``I want lilies, papa, lilies!´´

Sasuke stared at the excited little girl who stared at him with big eyes. Heaving a sigh he just resigned to her wishes and turned around to the shopkeeper who smiled at them, with a not amused scowl he ordered a bouquet of lilies.

He then exited the flower shop with his daughter who happily walked next to him with a bouquet bigger than her head.

``Papa, papa, hand!´´ The little girl opened and closed her small hand looking at her father with a big smile.

As always, and as much it displeased him, he rendered to her selfishness; to everyone who would look at them they would find a amusing sight, the grumpy Uchiha scowling at her daughter but nevertheless holding her daughter´s hand.

The habitants of Konoha found funny how him, Sasuke Uchiha, would always indulge every whim of her daughter , though it wasn't a rare sight to see a father spoil his child we were here talking about him.

Suddenly the girl stopped on her tracks and pushing the bouquet into his father hands, she run shouting happily.

``NARUTO-NIICHAN!´´ she said jumping on the blond man who turned around and caught her on a hug.

Both of them laughed spinning around while Sasuke approached. He wondered from who had his daughter inherited her so-damn-cheerful personality; of course, not from him. He looked down to his child and then to his friend. 'Maybe because of this idiot?' He glared at Naruto.

``Wha-what?!´´ he said trying to glare back. Looking at this he sighed; no, it wasn't from Naruto.

No matter how much he tried to convey his daughter his displeasure through glares and scowls, but she would just smile at him like she was the most innocent thing in the world without getting even one bit scared. Maybe she got it from her mother who had learned with time how to confront him? She would sometimes get away with those smiles. Sasuke sighed, he was being manipulated by a 5 year old brat and he couldn't do anything against it.

``So, where are you going?´´ he heard Naruto say to his daughter.

``We're going to visit Mama! Want to come Naruto-niichan?´´

``Oh? Can I?´´ He said now looking up to Sasuke who just shrugged.

``Yay!´´ Naruto and the little girl clapped their hands.

Now, resuming their walk, the little girl was on Naruto's arms.

``Nee, nee, Naruto-niichan, when I grow up I will become your bride!´´ the little girl beamed, Sasuke barely avoided tripping over his feet. He stared at his happy daughter then Naruto.

``AhahaomghahSakukehahpleasehahadontkillmehaha´´ Naruto nervously laughed under the intense glare of Sasuke ``But you know I'm already married!´´

``Ah, but I can be your mistress!´´ An horrified look graced Sasuke's features, he couldn't believe his hears. He then grabbed a kunai and prepared to kill Naruto and the person who taught his daughter stuff like that.

Naruto who was an idiot, but not a suicidal idiot, had already put on the floor the little girl and was about to run.

``OMG! Look what time it is!´´ He said looking at his not-existent watch ``I'm sorry but I have things to do! Bye!´´ and he run, like he was being chased by the Devil, which would be true if he didn't have to take care of his daughter.

``Papa! Why did you do that!´´ she said pouting cutely at his father. 'This little devil...' his eyebrow twitched, but in the end sighed and grabbed her little hand.

``Let's go.´´

While walking the little girl scolded her father for scaring his future husband, which made Sasuke swore that if that day was ever to come Naruto won't be able to see it through.

And in the end they reached their destination( to Sasuke's pleasure who couldn't stand more of his daughter blabber about Naruto) , the little girl took the bouquet of lilies out of her father hands and turned round with a smile.

``We are here, Mama! We've brought flowers for you! Happy birthday!´´

Sasuke looked down to his daughter, and a smile crept to his face, then he looked up to the woman who was on a hospital bed with a cast on her leg. She smiled at their daughter and smooched her on one cheek. While she let herself be hug-strangled by the little girl, she smiled at him whispering a thank you.

``Hn. Happy birthday.´´

**The End**

**Thank you for reading this short story, I hope you liked it! **

**Also if you find mistakes please tell me you will help me improve (and I NEED to improve, had a shitty mark on the last cambridge exam I did orz)**

**Bye~**


End file.
